The field of the disclosure relates generally to safety devices for electrical enclosures, and, more specifically, to a cooling channel component device, system, and method to provide air flow between compartments of metal-clad electrical enclosures without introducing intentional openings between compartments.
Known electrical enclosures with switchgear equipment include multiple compartments including a line or busbar portion and a load or circuit breaker portion. The busbar portion includes at least one busbar coupled to an electrical load through voltage line terminals. Circuit breakers enable interruption of electrical current flow of current to connected loads. Devices inside known electrical enclosures such as busbars, circuit breakers, and voltage line terminals generate heat during operation. Such known electrical enclosures also include covered vents on exterior panels to allow exterior air from the environment to enter the electrical enclosure for cooling purposes and to prevent accumulation of hazardous gas fumes. Air exchange with the exterior environment facilitates safe operation of such known electrical enclosures.
During operation and maintenance activities of at least some known electrical enclosures, electrical arcs are additional safety and reliability considerations along with adequate cooling. Various standards exist, including from standard-making bodies such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE), which state that compartments of electrical enclosures be separated by grounded metal barriers with no intentional openings between compartments. Such standards are meant to mitigate risk to operational continuity and safety of operators, maintenance personnel, bystanders, and property from arc events, but they complicate effective intra-compartment air exchange and cooling in known electrical enclosures.